<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-Shots of Rollisi by agirlwhothinksbeyond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871876">One-Shots of Rollisi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwhothinksbeyond/pseuds/agirlwhothinksbeyond'>agirlwhothinksbeyond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwhothinksbeyond/pseuds/agirlwhothinksbeyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of random one-shots, some smutty, some fluffy, some domestic who knows! This is for my rollisi babies!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One-Shots of Rollisi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dick Wolf Owns the characters and I just borrow them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were low in their new townhouse. The two worked their asses off to get to where's they been. Rollins now a sergeant of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and Carisi now the Chief ADA of Special Victims. They accomplished a lot in their twelve years working together. The candles brought the first floor of the brownstone a faint glow that allowed for a very intimate atmosphere. </p>
<p>“This reminds me of our wedding night, dancing like this. Sensual, intimate, romantic… one of the best nights of my life,” Carisi whispered as the music played faintly on the record player. </p>
<p>“Yes, but that night ended with you fucking me senseless that I had to call out of work. Cap was worried I was hurt when I told her I was in pain and couldn't mo-”</p>
<p>Carisi smirked and kissed the bridge of her button nose, “you could barely speak that night.”</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me like you did that night. Fuck me till I can't walk, and I can barely form sentences,” Amanda smiled against his lips. She followed her request with a deep passionate kiss before leading him up the stairs and to their master bedroom. </p>
<p>“Thank God Liv took up babysitting duties,” he groaned as he shut their door. “You are going to have to use the safe word tonight baby if you want it rough like our wedding night.”</p>
<p>Amanda nodded and bit her lip. “I remember it daddy,” she said seductively as she slowly made her way to the bed and began to undo her buttons, but her hands were pushed away and the sounds of buttons hitting the ground brought a frown to her face. “That was my favorite blog-,” she was cut off by her husband's lips on hers as he overpowered her and won the battle of dominance as he always did. </p>
<p>“You want it rough baby? You want to be the freaky slut you are?,” he growled as he backed her into the bed and quickly flipped her over so that she fell on her stomach. He gave her ass a few spanks before aggressively pulling her jeans down her hips revealing her perfectly round ass. </p>
<p>He bit his lip and freed himself from his slack and began to pump himself fast. “Hmm I see you wore the thing I like.”</p>
<p>She blushed and looked over her shoulder, but her face was pushed away, laying on the bed she was brought to her knees, with her ass in the air whilst resting on her forearms. She felt the warm breath of her husband on her now rosy ass cheek where he marked his terrify with a handprint. </p>
<p>He brought his teeth to toy with her already sensitive clit over her baby blue lace thong. He ripped it causing her to wince, he kissed her now flexing back dimples and gripped her ass cheeks. Not only that, but he split them apart with his grip and dragged his tongue over her tight hole before sucking on his index finger. He slid it in her hole and listened for her moans.</p>
<p>“Ohhh yes baby please!” </p>
<p>He slowly pumped his finger in, hearing her whimper and beg for him to go faster made him twitch. Still pumping himself, he licked her sensitive clit and latch onto it. Now flicking it with such force her hips began to buckle up and down as she neared an orgasm. “Fuck baby! Dom! Please baby,” Amanda pleaded as she gripped the sheets in front of her.</p>
<p>Watching her hips continue to buckle she reached an orgasm, her juices slowly trickling down her thighs and most of her cum making it to his mouth and groaned as she rode out her orgasm. Pulling away from her, he sucked his finger clean. </p>
<p>“Oh god baby, I love you so much!” she smiled. She rolled over onto her back and spread her legs as wide as she could. He quickly took off his slacks and his tie and button up shirt. He ripped her shirt open wasting no time and slipped to tie over her neck. Now having a tight grip he flipped her back onto her stomach and hiked her hips up and entered her with full force.</p>
<p>“FUCK!!!!” Amanda screamed.</p>
<p>“Oh my god Manda you are so fucking tight baby, relax baby let daddy take care of you,” he groaned as he began thrusting deeper.</p>
<p>She felt every vein of his rubbing against her walls and she felt her clit throb. He was so deep that she felt him in her cervix. She always prided herself in finding a man with not only incredible length, but with such girth. </p>
<p>The pleasure was becoming too much, and she didn't want to use the safe word just yet. She felt him pull at the tie, and she groaned. She rubbed her clit vigorously as he managed to fuck her even deeper than the last few strokes.</p>
<p>“Baby I'm gonna cum! Manda I'm gonn-,” Carisi had let go of the tie and held both her hips as he empties his hot seed deep into her pussy. </p>
<p>“Clean up the mess princess,” he demanded. She slowly crawled towards him and sat on her knees. She gave him a kiss and then leaned down and swirled her tongue around his tip before quickly taking him into her mouth and down her throat. </p>
<p>“Hmm I love that tongue and that slick velvet throat princess,” Carisi groaned as he bit his lip. A few more throaty groans left his lips as he reached for her wrist. He slid the hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair up into a ponytail.</p>
<p>She bobbed her head back and forth as she stuck her tongue out. Her tongue flicking his sensitive balls. She pulled herself away from his girth and began to lick his balls taking in one in her mouth a time she sucked on as she swirled her tongue around his sensitive testes. </p>
<p>“Oh god baby!”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and smiled up at him as she did the same with the other. Now wanting to taste him she went back to sucking his member and let her teeth lightly graze over his sensitive vein. He jerked his hips up, and she snaked her hands from his waist to his ass and squeezed his cheeks as she pushed him further down her throat. He quickly released another load into her and looked down. </p>
<p>Amanda took every drop he would give down her throat and pulling away she licked her lips hungrily and spit into her hand and pumped him faster. “You like that daddy? You like when I clean you up only for you to make a mess again?” </p>
<p>He grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her up to kiss him again. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she was surprised he sucked on her tongue getting the last few drops of his own cum. He rarely did this, but when he did the throbbing sensation between her stomach and the stirring in her lower abdomen started. </p>
<p>She pulled away and bit her lip, she watched him walk over to their bedside table. Pulling the key from its hiding place he unlocked the drawer and pulled out a vibrating cock ring and his favorite little toy. Her eyes bulged when she saw the little toy that did wonders to her clit. She may have to use the safe word, but her mission was to be able to hold out for as long as she could. </p>
<p>Carisi smiled at his wife as he pulled out the nipple clamps with an extra clamp he loved to use on her clit. “You ready Manda? When my woman asks to be pleased I deliver. Ain't that right baby?”</p>
<p>She nodded eagerly and began to rub her throbbing clit. Her husband made his way back to her and softly clamped each rock-hard nipple before fastening the contraption and clamping her clit, he made sure it was enough to set her on edge, but not enough to hurt her. “Are you okay tesora?” he asked as he planted soft kisses at the valley of her beautiful round breast. </p>
<p>She hummed and nodded. He slid the cock ring around his member and turned it on, he began pumping himself as he sucked on his thumb and rubbed her tight hole. He let a wad of spit drop from his lips onto his cock as she continued to get himself wet for her tight asshole.</p>
<p>She looked in his eyes and in a daze smiled. She knew she looked goofy, but her man has been fucking her senseless for the past two hours. “Go- GODDAMMIT CARISI!” </p>
<p>He pushed himself into her ass and allowed her to adjust. He bit the inside of his cheek watching her adjust. Each move she made the louder her groans became. She felt the pleasurable pain from her clit and her nipples. She could cum alone just from the clamps. “Fuck yourself baby, use those fingers and fuck yourself while I fuck your tight ass baby,” he began thrusting slowly and after a few strokes he went hard and deep. </p>
<p>She slid her hands over the clamps on her nipples before she reached her pussy. She grazed the clamp on her clit and her hips instantly buckled. The blonde knew that by the angle she would be fingering herself in the clamps would be tugging on each of her little nerve bundles. She then slipped her three fingers in her already soaking cunt. Amanda pumped them fast and with each pump, she felt Carisi’s deep thrusts into her ass. </p>
<p>“Oh my god! Carisi! Please baby! Fu...FUCK!” she screamed. </p>
<p>“Tell me how you want it. Tell me how you want it baby?” he grunted as he went deeper.</p>
<p>“Just like that! Oh-” she went silent as her jaw slacked, and she was rendered speechless. He was thrusting deep and hard, and she could no longer form words. Carisi emptied his hot seed deep into her. </p>
<p>“Oh god baby wait… I- I need you to slow down,” Amanda chuckled as her husband slid out of her. </p>
<p>“Sorry mi amore, you what your body does to me.”</p>
<p>She laid on her back as she looked into his eyes dazed. Carisi climbed over her and kissed her nose and slowly made a trail of kisses down her cheek to her neck and stopped at her breasts. Taking a nipple into his already salivating mouth, he massaged the other with his fingers. </p>
<p>“Hmm baby if you keep this up we will be going for a round two,” Amanda smirked. She pulled him back up to her face and kissed him passionately. She snaked her arms around his neck and held him close as she slipped her tongue into his welcoming mouth.</p>
<p>“I love you, I love you so so much.” The blonde pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. “You are just a wonderful father to Jessie and Billie and I don’t deserve you, thank you...thank you for being you.”</p>
<p>He wiped her tears before they rolled down her cheeks and kissed her eyelids. “I love you Manda; I always have loved you and always will.” </p>
<p>The two slipped underneath the covers and laid in each other's arms. Amanda fell asleep first quickly followed by Carisi, they both fell soundly asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>